Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks. For instance, software applications may be designed to provide business suite functionality such as word processing, email, spreadsheets or other functionality. The software runs on hardware components. Each software application and each hardware component may have its own set of configuration settings. These configuration settings allow users to configure how the software and/or hardware components operate.